DPA025: Bonds Connect Across Space-Time...
is the 5th and final chapter of Volume 5 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Palkia and Dialga are fighting each other, which could mean the end of the world. Hareta tries to stop them but Mitsumi and the others come to help him. Even Cyrus, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn help them to stop both of them. Everyone is trying their best to save the world from destruction. Chapter Plot Palkia is facing Dialga and Professor Rowan comments that Palkia controls space and that the Red Chain created a rift in time-space, making that Palkia became free. The Legendary Pokémon start to fight and Hareta asks why they are fighting. Professor Rowan comments that they were rivals forever and that is why they are fighting. He also states that is why they were living on different dimensions but the Red Chain broke that balance. Professor Rowan then says that if they don't stop fighting, the world will disappear. Hareta wants to run towards the two Legendary Pokémon but Professor Rowan stops him and the Master Ball falls from his pocket. Professor Rowan explains the use of the Master Ball to him and Hareta runs towards the two Legendary Pokémon with the Master Ball. Hareta is starting to float because the gravity is broken but gets assistance from his Pokémon. Mitsumi and the Gym Leader appear and Mitsumi says that they are sorry for being late and that they are ready to help him. Hareta charges towards Palkia and Dialga with his Pokémon and Mitsumi and others help him out with their Pokémon. Palkia sees them and uses Spacial Rend, attacking Mitsumi and the others while Dialga uses Ancient Power to stop Hareta and his Pokémon. Hareta throws the Master Ball towards Palkia but Palkia disappears, making the capture a fail. Professor Rowan states that Palkia can disappear whenever its want because it can controle space and Palkia slams the Master Ball away, shocking everyone. Palkia and Dialga face each other once more, making the tear in reality bigger and bigger. Cyrus comments that he has done everything for nothing because the world will be destroyed but nothing is going to replace it. Hareta continues his battle to stop them and Mitsumi comments that she won't give up if Hareta doesn't give up. Mars then comes and tells Mitsumi that they will help her, orders Jupiter to bring Cyrus to a save place. Cyrus however comments if Dialga uses Roar of Time, they might have a chance to stop them, and Hareta is in for the plan. Hareta jumps on Palkia with the help of Onix and Palkia disappears with Hareta on it. Hareta and Palkia are in a dimensional rift and Hareta fastens his grib to not fall. They appear in the front of Dialga, who is about to use Roar of Time, and Roar of Time hits them. Hareta tells everyone that it is time and everyone order their Pokémon to attack the two Legendary Pokémon. The attacks hit them, stopping the destruction, and Hareta says goodbye to them. Hareta wakes up and Mitsumi comments that everyone made it because of him. Hareta however asks where Cyrus and the commanders are but the rest comment that they have escaped from the scene. Hareta comments that everyone became friends, even Dialga and Palkia, and says that it was awesome. Hareta then asks who wants to battle him even after the events they had now that everyone is here, surprising everyone. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 5 chapters